The present invention relates to monitoring device for an electrical machining tool, an electrical machining tool or a current supply device with the inventive monitoring device, as well as a corresponding method of operation.
With today's electrical machining tools, such as, for example, hand drills and accumulator worms, the operating temperature is not monitored, which is problematic in two different views.
For one, exceeding of an apparatus-specific maximum temperature can lead to damage of the electrical machining tool or of the accumulator that serves to supply the current, which must be observed by the respective user, in particular, with a heavy mechanical load of the electrical machining tool.
For another, the longevity of an accumulator is reduced substantially, when the accumulator is discharged at very low temperatures. In particular, after a long storage period of an electrical machining tool in cold spaces, the accumulator, then, possibility should be warmed up to the operating temperature first before the electrical machining tool is used.